Chapter 1: I am not afraid to walk this world alone
by MyChemicalCrapBag
Summary: Gerard meets Frank for the first time, what is this he's feeling? Frerard story.


"Crap!" I shouted as I smudged my painting. Typical. I'd been working on this painting for 3 months and I'd messed it up already. It was probably all the coffee, it was 5 in the morning anyway; two hours until I gotta go to school. I sighed as I shut my eyes and sank into my bed sheets.

"Gerard! Get up you ass hole you're making me late!" My brother, Mikey, screeched from down the hall. I woke with a start, 06:50 the clock read. I sighed and jumped out of bed, my hair was a mess but I didn't have time for the whole hair straightening process so I smudged some eyeliner under my eyes and ran out of the door with Mikey. "Have a good day boys!" My mum said before we left. Psh, like it was that easy. Being as different as I was. When we finally reached the school gates me and Mikey went our seperate ways, and I sat down to endure a lecture from Ms. Barnaby about how I shouldn't set fire to my homework in chemistry. As I sat down at registration a new kid walked in, wearing a Misfits hoodie and an Iron Maiden shirt, the same as me, he had black skinny jeans, a nose ring, lip ring and a pair or worn out converse. His black hair covered one of his eye-liner slicked eyes. "Sorry for being late miss.." He mumbled as he stared down at the floor, playing with his lip ring.

"Just this once, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What's your name?" She demanded in that ice cold voice of hers.

"Frank ma'am, Frank Iero." He replied.

"Okay, good, sit next to Gerard at the back." She said without looking up from her papers.

Oh my god. He was about to sit next to me, inside I was jumping for joy, he was shuffling closer, closer and in that moment I swear the world halted as he dropped down into his seat.

"Hey." I mumbled nervously.

"Hi." He smiled, a half smile. My stomach tied in knots as he stared at me with his hazel eyes. "Awesome T-shirt." He remarked look at the Iron Maiden logo imprinted onto my shirt.

"Right back at ya'." I smirked. He laughed, a cute high pitched laugh. I never wanted to leave the classroom, but eventually the bell rang. "What class have you got next?" I asked.

"P.E."

"Me too! Wanna bunk?" I inquired.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I just got here." He replied, nervously writhing his hand together.

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

He gave in, "Fine, where we going then?"

I gave some thought about that, I normally go into the caretakers cupboard but that's a bit small and it would freak Frank out by being so close to me.

"Toilets?" I said.

"Great idea!" Frank said as I grabbed his arm and ran into the toilets before the halls got really packed with kids, who would eventually spread rumours that we were gay or something. I looked up and down the corridor and told Frank to wait outside as I checked if there was anyone hiding in the toilets. I looked around, no one seemed to be there. But then I heard a toilet flush, I ran outside grabbed Frank's hand and shoved him and myself into a crack between the lockers. His breath was hot against my neck, he was so small, I looked down at him to see if he was okay, only to see that his looking straight into my eyes. After about 10 seconds I jumped out between the lockers and ran into the toilets with him. Wow, that was awkward. We laughed about it afterwards though. Thank god. We talked about our families, music and our desire to start a band. The bell rang. Time had flown so quickly.

"Whachya' got next?" Frank asked.

"Maths," I sighed, "you?"

"Science." He said, sadly.

"Awh, well, see ya' at break." I said.

"Sure."

All throughout Math's I was thinking about him, what's wrong with me? It's almost like I had a crush on him... No Gee, you're not gay. Okay, so if you calculate- The bell rang for recess. Yes! I could see Frank! I was the first one out of the door, I made my way down the hall, sprinting the whole way. Frank was waiting outside in the back playground. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Gee!" He called.

"Hey Frankie, how was Science?" I asked.

"What do you think?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Gotchya'." I laughed. I knew Mr. Atkinson could be a douche the majority of the time.

"How you finding school so far?"

"It's alright, well it's not alright, but I made friends with you so that makes it better I guess." He smiled stupidly wide, jokingly.

I laughed as we argued about who was better The Misfits or Black Flag and ate Dorito's.

"Oh hey, after school you wanna come back to mine?" I asked, hoping to God it didn't sound like I was luring him into bed with me. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" He replied. "Lemme just text my mom."

"Mommies boy." I joked, teasingly. He kicked me as he texted his mom. *Ding, ding*

"Oh. She said it's a bit soon, maybe another day." Just as he said that my brother, Mikey ran over to us, his glasses nearly falling off the end of his nose.

"Hey! How's it going?" He asked. "Are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" He dragged out the word friend, as if Frank was something more.

"Oh, Frank this is Mikey, my brother, Mikey this is Frank."

"Hey, nice to meet ya'." Frank said stepping forward to shake Mikey's hand. Now, I haven't mentioned that Mikey is a huge germophobe, so he stepped back. Frank looked offended for a minute, but clocked what was going on and smiled anxiously. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two until Mikey said, "Mom's gonna be out all night, she's got work stuff then she's sleeping over at Ray's mom's. So if you want Frank could stay over?" I'm pretty sure I made a noise that wasn't particularly human in excitement.

"Frank? You okay with that?"

"Oh Jeez, I don't think I can. Maybe next week or something, yeah?"

My happy mood dropped, I was disappointed, oh well.

"Sure."

The last three lessons seemed to go on for days on end, when the final bell rang at last I rushed home.

I decided I was going to draw Frank, his bone structure was perfect for a sketch, I had noticed that the first time I met him. I locked myself in my room for hours, starting and re-starting every drawing until I was finally happy with my drawing. I shaded it and then added extras like his nose ring, lip ring the curled bit at the end of his fringe. I decided I was going to give this to Frank when he came round. I tucked my hair behind my ear and called up Ray, he was like my therapist.

"Hello?" I heard him say on the other end of the line.

"Hey Ray, it's Gee."

"Ah, how's it going? Mikey alright?"

"Good thanks, Mikey's fine."

"Is he still believing in this unicorn crap?"

I laughed. "Pretty much, hey I had a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, there's this guy, his name's Frank and well I'm kinda attracted to him. Now, I dunno if this is just a phase but do you think I'm gay?."

Silence.

"Ray, you there?" I asked shakily. He burst out laughing.

"WHAT? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" I shouted.

"Dude, I know that guy, remember at that party Bob Bryar's halloween party, remember the guitarist in that band Pencey Prep?"

"Oh. My. God." I slapped my hand to my mouth in the realisation, I had made such a fool out of myself at that party, I hope he doesn't remember, he seemed too drunk that night to have even remembered his own name, so I think I was in the safe zone.

"Pahaha, but anyway, back to your question. You might be, but, are these real feelings? Or are you just happy you made a best friend already?" His tone going back to straight-on seriousness.

"Ray, I think I really really like him."

"Well that's cool, get to know him a little better then ask him out. When you two get married can I play guitar with him? Please?" He begged in a high pitched girly voice.

"Shut up, Ray." I laughed.

"Anything else, sir?"

"That'll be all, you're just as much help as Mikey." I laughed and put down the reciever.


End file.
